


Seperti Dongeng

by Cineraria



Category: Naruto
Genre: #NHFD8, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Future Fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Sesederhana manja embun menggelayut rerumput pagi, inilah kisah tentang kami.[Spesial untuk #NHFD8/Future/2017 ]





	Seperti Dongeng

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi ini

.

.

.

_-Seperti Dongeng-_

NaruHina, AU, Romance, Drama

Warning: Sepertinya OOC, Semoga ini termasuk fluff

Untuk #NHFD8 /Future/

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca!

* * *

 

Surya ceria merekahkan cahaya di ufuk biru, menelusup melewati celah-celah denyut nadi. Angin pagi bertiup hangat. Menerbit antusiasme para pejuang impian hari esok. Kesibukan penduduk kota terpotret nyata; pejalan kaki berlalu-lalang seiring arus padat kendaraan. Bunyi peluit dan klakson bersahutan. Kala di halte mungil ini, aku mendapati sosoknya duduk termangu dengan raut wajah menunggu, sementara bis yang tadi kutumpangi menderu pergi menorehkan cawan asap hitam. Aku terbatuk, masker yang kupakai tidak cukup melindungi.

Dengan cemas aku melangkah, menghampiri pria bersurai pirang itu. "Permisi." Kepalanya mendongak. Beralih dari jam tangan yang sedari tadi ditatapinya gelisah, sepasang mata mata biru membuatku terkesiap. Pancaran mata itu menancap di retina menembus jauh dalam relung hatiku. "Aku baru sampai di kota ini." Berisyarat dengan daguku menunjuk koper yang diseret. "Bisa minta tolong, dimana letak persis apartemen _Bougenville_..."

Mata sewarna langit membulat dan cengiran lebar tersungging. "Ayo, ikuti aku." Ia bangkit dari bangku, mengayunkan langkah secepat waktu yang kusiapkan untuk kalimat yang menyangkut di tenggorokan. " _Ano_ , jika anda tidak keberatan." Sambungku gugup, menarik koper mengekorinya dari belakang. "Sepertinya tadi anda sedang menunggu seseorang."

Ia menoleh, mengintipku dari balik bahunya. "Tidak masalah. Aku hanya sedang menunggu si _rambut ayam_. Dia terlambat. Pagi-pagi sudah bikin kesal saja." Jaket jingga cerah dipadu celana jins biru membalut pria matahari –begitu sebutanku. Tas selempang tersampir di bahu dan sepasang _earphone_ menggantungi leher. Tubuh tegap itu teramat maskulin.

"Nama anda..."

"Naruto Uzumaki, panggil saja Naruto."

Senyum lebar kembali terbit. Aku menyejajarkan langkah di sisinya.

"Aku... Panggil saja Hinata. _Hajimemashite._ "

" _Yoroshiku,_ Hinata- _chan."_

Seperti mentari pagi yang hangat menyiram kota, aku jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Sesederhana manja embun menggelayut rerumput pagi, inilah kisah tentang kami.

* * *

 

Kelopak mataku berat membuka. Suara gaduh di luar pintu apartemen mengusik tidur lelap. Kuedarkan pandang sekeliling ruang. Koper tergeletak membuka. Baju-baju terlipat rapih di dalamnya. Beberapa perkakas tercecer di lantai. Aku terlalu letih begitu pagi tadi menginjakkan kaki di apartemen. Jendela dengan tirai _glitter_ berwarna lavender lembut membias jingga. Aku tak sadar senja telah menyapa.

" _Yo,_ Hinata- _chan_!"

Aku hampir terlonjak kaget ketika kepalaku menyembul dari balik pintu, mencari sumber gaduh. "Naruto- _kun!"_ cengir lebar enggan berpisah dari wajahnya. "Kau... penghuni kamar ini?" Naruto bersandar di kusen pintu yang terbuka lebar. Tampak beberapa orang sedang berada di sana.

"Ah, aku lupa belum memberitahumu ya. Sebenarnya aku juga tinggal di apartemen yang sama denganmu."

Pagi tadi Naruto hanya mengantarku di ambang gerbang bangunan. Tak banyak percakapan yang ditukar. Ia terburu menaiki motor membonceng dengan seseorang yang tiba melewati kami.

Aku terpana.

"Ada apa? Ayo kemari, Hinata- _chan!_ Ada kue spesial buatanku _loh."_

Membalik tatapan pada tubuh sendiri, aku menelisik tampang bangun tidur-ku. Wajahku terasa panas. "Terima kasih tawarannya. Nanti saja, ya! Naruto- _kun."_ Pintu mahoni sempurna kututup, membatasi ruang antara aku dan dia. Mengapa perasaan aneh –menggelitik- ini begitu mengganggu.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, _dobe?"_

"Hm, dia tetengga baruku."

"Jangan bicara saat mulut penuh, Naruto!"

"Aw, _ittai,_ Sakura- _chan!_ Aku Cuma menjawab si _teme_."

Aku meninggalkan hangat keributan di luar, menuju kamar mandi guna bebersih diri. Ah, aku semakin tidak sabar untuk bergabung –berkenalan- dengan mereka, menjadi bagian dari _kawan_ nya. Di sela hidup monoton yang kutinggal jauh di belakang, aku berharap pertemuan dengan pria matahari itu memulas secacah warna.

* * *

 

_Tersebutlah di masa dahulu, Puteri Manggis yang merantau seorang diri ke kota. Ia pergi meninggalkan desa kelahirannya dengan perasaan carut-marut._

_Pasalnya, ia sakit hati atas perlakuan keluarga yang berjasa membesarkannya, seolah mereka berhak menggariskan hidupnya seorang. Ia tak ingin tunduk pada perjodohan paksa mereka._

_"_ _Memangnya tahu apa mereka tentangku?_

_Kenapa sampai urusan jodoh-pun mereka yang mengatur?_

_Sudah cukup aku menuruti semua perintah mereka sepanjang hayat dari masa keciku..._

_Aku sudah dewasa. Aku ingin memutuskan masa depanku sendiri."_

_Ia menangis sepanjang jalan. Miris. Pasrah._

_Seiring langkah gontai-nya, sedikit sesal dan kemelut rasa bersalah menggelayut._

_Tapi ia bisa apa. Tidak satupun yang mengerti perasaannya._

_Luka-luka dan letih di badan tak seberapa dengan perih yang menggores hati._

_Puteri Manggis terjatuh. Ia lolos terkapar di tepi jalan._

_Tapi sebelum sempurna kelopak matanya terpejam. Ia menangkap seberkas siluet. Terang. Sosok bercahaya mendekatinya._

_._

Aku termangu, melafal kata demi kata yang terpampang dalam buku yang kubaca. Anak-anak balita yang mengitariku takjim menyimak. Berpasang mata antusias menatapku penuh binar. Aku melempar senyum ketika seorang anak menyeletuk kenapa aku terdiam. Berharap penggalan dongeng itu cepat dilanjutkan.

.

_Tak dinyana. Yang menolong Puteri Manggis adalah Si Wortel baik hati._

_Mereka berkenalan dan berteman akrab._

_Puteri Manggis menceritakan masalahnya pada Wortel._

_Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Puteri Manggis begitu memercayai Wortel yang baru dikenalnya._

_"_ _Kau tidak boleh begitu." Ucap Wortel lembut. "Kau harus pulang dan menjelaskan semuanya pada keluargamu." Tegas Wortel padanya._

_Puteri Manggis berkaca-kaca. "Mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku. Aku sudah berkali bicara pada mereka."_

_"_ _Benarkah itu?" Si Wortel menggenggam jemari Puteri Manggis. "Kau sudah benar-benar bicara dengan mereka? Kau sudah tumpahkan seluruh perasaanmu?"_

_Puteri Manggis tertunduk diam. "Aku hanya... terlalu takut." Air matanya tumpah berjatuhan. "Aku takut mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku. Aku takut mereka mencelaku dan..."_

_"_ _Kau tahu, Manggis? Lari dari satu masalah, hanya akan mengundang masalah lain yang lebih berat." Wortel mengusap air mata yang mengaliri pipi putih Putri Manggis._

_Putri Manggis terpana. Ia menatap wajah teduh wortel._

_"_ _Atau... bagaimana, kau mau kutemani pulang dan kubantu menyelasiakan masalahmu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang dan menuntaskan masalahku sendiri."_

_Detik itu, Puteri Manggis merasa semangat hidup membanjirinya. "Terima Kasih, Wortel." Ia memeluk Wortel penuh rasa gembira._

_Dalam pelukan Putri Manggis, Wortel tertawa kaku. "Aku hanya membantu semampu yang kubisa, kok."_

_Hari-hari berikutnya, Wortel gelisah menanti kembalinya Putri Manggis. Ia merasa was-was; berhasilkah Putri Manggis dengan pertarungannya?_

_Dan semua penantian Wortel terbayar begitu ia melihat Putri Manggis kembali dengan wajah terlampau ceria._

_"_ _Aku Kembali! Wortel-_ kun _. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan hidup mendampingimu selamanya."_

_._

Gemuruh tepuk tangan membahana ketika buku dongeng " _Wortel dan Puteri Manggis"_ itu kututup. Anaka-anak puas mendengar potongan cerita klasik yang –kusadari kemudian- begitu mirip dengan kisahku. Sebagian mencetus harap besok-besok dongeng yang kubawa tak kalah menggelitik dari hari ini. Aku menutup sesi mendongeng di kelas Taman Kanak-Kanak yang kuajar. Jam istirahat siang telah tiba.

* * *

 

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan. Tak usah malu-malu. Aku tahu kok, aku tampan. Dan kau terpeso- _ah,_ apa yang kau lakukan, _Temeee!_ "

"Jangan hiraukan omongan ngawur _Dobe._ Hinata."

Melumat sepotong _layer cake_ yang meleleh manis dalam mulut, aku terkikik geli melihat keakraban sepasang kawan. Mereka berbalut celemek dan topi koki, sibuk mengolah dan memanggang _cake_ lezat layak jual. Aku duduk di balik pantri _cake shop_ "tomat cherry", kulihat Sakura sibuk melayani pembeli.

Sekitar tiga bulan berlalu semenjak kedatanganku di kota ini. Tak kusangka, aku dapat berbaur akrab dengan mereka. Terlebih _dia._ Darinya pula kutahu tempat magang bersama kawannya yang berambut malam di _cake shop_ milik Sakura ini. Aku kagum dengan dedikasi kemandirian gadis musim semi –kekasih Sasuske- itu. Ia sempat menawariku kerja di sini. Kutolak halus dengan alasan _tidak mahir tentang dunia per-kue-an,_ meski ia sempat berkata bahwa itu bisa sambil dipelajari. Tapi sebenarnya, kerja mengajar yang kupilih lebih seperti upaya menjauhi pria matahari –tetangga depan kamar- yang kini tak henti mengusik pikiran.

* * *

 

"Naruto- _kun_. Aku sudah putuskan."

Langkah santai pria itu terhenti. Ia balik menatapku lamat. Sebelah alis terangkat. Kami bersama menyusuri jalan pulang menuju apartemen. Trotoar basah oleh bekas hujan. Genangan air terpapar di beberapa sudut jalan. Mentari jingga menyala di talang langit, menyembul dari balik arakan mendung tipis yang hendak menyingkir. Dari atas jembatan tempat kami berpijak, aku menerawang. Samar menangkap bias cahaya tujuh warna di langit senja.

"Aku akan pulang. Masalahku pasti akan kutuntaskan. Aku tak boleh lari."

Seperti dalam dongeng itu, aku melakoni peran _Putri Manggis._ Tuntas sudah ketika suatu malam, aku menumpahkan padanya segenap kisah tragis yang kutinggal di belakang. Dibalik alasan ingin menempuh hidup baru jauh dari kungkungan yang membelit leher.

Pria ini tidak keberatan dengan seisi kepercayaan yang kuberikan padanya –seorang.

Naruto bersandar di pagar jembatan. Kulirik dari samping, wajah itu menyembulkan senyum tipis –hangat. "Sudah kuduga kau akan melakukan itu, Hinata- _chan."_

Laksana Si Wortel bijak itu. Ia berperan menjadi pelindung hidupku. Ia-lah cahaya penyelamatku.

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun!_ Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. _"_

Sepasang mata biru memakukan tatapan padaku. Kilau jingga teduh menyorot dari iris bak angkasa biru mencerahkan harap seluas jangkauan pandang. Sesaat poros waktu seolah terhenti; bising mobil motor yang merayap letih diseret waktu yang terbuang sepanjang jalan, seperti menjauh ditelan bumi. Gemerlap lelampu mendadak berjeda, membeku di kanan-kiri. Temaram senja membayang indah di wajah _sang mentari._

"Tidak, Hinata. Tak ada yang kulakukan untuk membantumu. Dirimu sendiri yang melakukan perubahan itu. Percayalah, kau pasti bisa, dan kau tidak selemah itu."

Angin menerbangkan helai rambutku jatuh menjuntai sisi dahi. Frasa menguap dari kerongkongan. Kaca di pelupuk mataku siap untuk pecah dan luruh.

Masih memulas senyum yang melelehkan tungkai, pria blonde meletakkan tangan di ubun-ubunku, menepuk perlahan seolah diriku serapuh botol beling di tepian meja. Aku mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami, berhambur mendekapnya erat. Dapat kurasa gestur terkejutnya sebelum berhasil menguasai diri, lantas balas merengkuhku. Buta akan berpasang mata yang membulat, berempati pada kami. Kuteggelamkan wajah di kokoh dada bidangnya, harum citrus lembut ini akan kusimpan dalam memori, "Kalau begitu, tunggu aku, Naruto- _kun."_

"Akan kutunggu, Hinata."

Senja itu menjadi saksi atas perasaan yang tersampaikan, juga masa depan yang terselamatkan.

**Author's Note:**

> Kali pertama mencoba berpartisipasi untuk OTP tersayang, meski sudah sejak lama saya menyukai pairing ini.
> 
> Sempat mengalami kemacetan mengingat rasanya ide lebih banyak mengalir ketika menulis dengan pair slash dibanding straight. /terus/
> 
> Terima Kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
